¿Chocolate para mi?
by yumiiekya
Summary: akira nunca le fue bien con eso del 'amor'ni a minoru tampoco, asi que los dos desicen por cosa del destino cambiar eso...¿y como pasara eso?
1. lucky channel

**_oha-lucky~ hi! como estan todos? espero que bien waaaaaa mi primer fanfic de lucky star x3 pero es de lucky channel que akira me ecanto como tortura a minuro XDDD la vdd cuando los vi dije ¡queda bien como pareja! XDDDsi se por que me llego eso en mi detorcida cabeza pero la verdad si quedan jajajajajadel odio al amor hay un solo paso *¬* pero jejeje bueno por eso les dejo este fanfic aunke no es temporada de san valentin (apensar que apenas paso halloween OwO) pero no podia esperar x3 ademas me llego la ispiracion haci que lo hise x3 seran varios cap haber si mañana o esta semana subo dependiendo si les gusta si no lo borrare XDDD_**

**_leanlo!_**

**_tengan piedad_**

**_lucky star no me pertenece pero si lo fuese hubiera puesto varias parodias de death note donde kagami es light y konata es L XDDD_**

* * *

¿Chocolates para mi?

**San Valentín: **_una festividad que se hace cada 14 de febrero, día que se celebra al amor de 2 personas, la pureza y el sentimiento mas sincero del mundo, según esto también es para el amor de familia y amigos pero esta mas reflejado hacia el enamoramiento de 2 tortolos, según la historia dice La misión de condenar al sacerdote la tuvo que llevar acabo el lugarteniente, Asterius. Éste, cuando estuvo delante del sacerdote, se burló de la religión cristiana y quiso poner a prueba a Valentín. Le preguntó si sería capaz de devolver la vista a una de sus hijas que era ciega de nacimiento. El sacerdote aceptó y en nombre del Señor obró el milagro. El lugarteniente y toda su familia se convirtieron al cristianismo pero no pudieron librar a Valentín de su martirio. San Valentín fue ejecutado un 14 de febrero, otros dicen que es una tradición cristiana en otros países, y otros dicen que en la Roma del siglo III, época en la que el cristianismo era perseguido. En este periodo también se prohibía el matrimonio entre los soldados ya que se creía que los hombres solteros rendían más en el campo de batalla que los hombres casados porque no estaban emocionalmente ligados a sus familias. Dulces, peluches extraños, chocolates empalagosos, etc.… todo para muestra de ''cariño''hacia esa persona que amas… pero para mi mas bien es un …¡festival de mierda! Haci es ¡ES UNA MIERDA!, las mujeres se ponen entupidas pensando que tipo de chocolate y forma hacerle a sus queridos novios que ni duran el mes con ellos, y las que no tiene pareja hay andan de urgidas consiguiendo uno y se ponen como ridículas, y los hombres es el único día que se les hincha un huevo ponerse cursis, por dios , ese día es comercial solo miren , ositos, dulces, flores, ni se que en hemos caído, ¡yo odio el día en san Valentín!…_

Esa voz tan serie y seca venia de una chica de peli-rosado, y era Akira Kogami que estaba siendo entrevistada por una reportera afueras de los estudios de lucky Channel, esta fue preguntada por la pregunta de que opinaba de san Valentín y esta le contesto con la manera mas cruda y seria que pudo haber contestado en su vida. akira la _idol_ de Japón no estaba de muy buen humor como casi todos los días ya que tanto trabajo la estresa y pierde el tiempo por preguntas tan entupidas como esas, además el programa iba a comenzar y Haci que akira escapo de la prensa muy malhumorada y se encero en su camerino para cambiarse y salio y ella noto que hacia falta algo y era minoru que no llegaba y ella se ponía de muy mal humor ya que el programa comenzaría menos de 5 minutos , Akira traía una cara de pocos amigos que los ejecutivos mejor no dijeron nada de nada , de repente llega minoru muy agitado,

-llegas tarde cabron- dijo akira muy enojada-

-perdóname akira-san es que había mucho trafico

-da igual, ponte listo ya comenzamos en 3 minutos

-okay

Minoru se cambio rápido y va al set de grabación de lucky Channel, donde se sientan

-si me vuelves a llegar tarde otra vez te pateo las bolas

-enserio lo siento no era mi intención akira san

-aja- suspira-

-en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,…acción

***comienza***

Akira: oha-lucky!, hola aquí akira dando otra trasmisión del programa lucky Channel -voz dulce-

Minoru: hola! Soy minoru , el asistente del programa buenas tarde, hey akira ya se acerca san Valentín-emocionado- _**y como en Japón es una tradición que las chicas regalar chocolate al chico que le gusta**_, tu ya pensaste a quien le regalaras este día de san Valentín…

-akira queda en shock, esa pregunta la incomodo muchísimo, ya que ella odia ese tema y mas le encabrono que minuro, la persona que no podía soportar menos podía haberle hecho esa cruda pregunta que lo es para ella sentía que se iba a desmayar, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y eso le hacia enfurecerse asi que akira puso una de sus miradas mantonas, y serias que pudo haber puesto y voltio crudamente hacia minoru-

Hey…-cambio de tono mas seco- buena pregunta minoru, haber me pondre a pensar mmm… soy una chica, las chicas ese día deben ponerse cabeza huecas para saber que coños tipo de chocolate y forma le regalare a la persona que me gusta ¿no? Si es que tengo y bueno también debo gastar mi dinero que tanto e batallado ganarlo desde los 3 años que a mis padres les llega la mayoría de mi salario para regalarle un inútil chocolate que el mismo puede comprar, la verdad no le hayo sentido- una mirada muy amarga-

Minoru: pero, es divertido

Akira:¡SI POR QUE TU NO COCINAS, NO GASTAS TODO TU DINERO EN ALGO TAN IDIOTA COMO ESO! ADEMAS LOS HOMBRES DEDEN HACER ESO

Minoru: por eso existe el _**White Day para cuando una chica nos regala un chocolate y nosotros también nos gusta le regresamos con otro regalo o chocolate también especialmente en uno en forma de corazón**_

Akira: -se relaja y pone sus piernas sobre el escritorio y sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y empieza a reír un poco- ajajá tu crees que… bueno mas bien ¿algunas vez una chica te a regalado algo?

Minoru: -se pone nervioso- si a esa vez que… no esa no fue para mi.. O cuando …no ese fue un primo… o la…

Akira: -interrumpe a minoru- entonces… ¿ninguna chica te a regalado nada verdad?

Minoru: si solamente…no…l.o..recu…uerdo

Akira: lo sabia, ninguna chica te a regalado ni siquiera un pedacito de un chocolate masticado -se levanta para pararse normalmente-

Minuro: y que dices de ti akira e oído que los ídolos se le regalan muchos regalos cuando ellas regalan a la persona que le gusta y dime tu… alguna vez has regalado a alguien y te la devuelto

-akira que en shock total, no sabia que minuro hiciera esa pregunta, y no sabia que contestar ya que ella una vez le regalo algo a alguien pero este nunca le respondió nada, por eso odia mucho el dia de san valentin en aquel entonces, en pocas palabras no quería ponerse en ridículo delante de televisión abierta, así que debía actuar-

Akira: bueno, una vez. Pero me arrepentí de dárselo y me comí el chocolate

Minoru: y eso

Akira: -suspira- por que me di cuenta demasiado tarde que el era poco para una _idol_ como yo

Minuro: bueno bueno…

Akira: pero algo que debo aclarar el día de san Valentín es para ilusos idiotas como ustedes -voz bastante cruda y la cambia a la mas dulce-… bueno ya se acabo el programa nos veremos en otra trasmisión

Bye-bee~

***termina***

* * *

**_bueno aqui termina el primer cap ojala que les haiga gustado si no manden tartas booms OwO se aceptan criticas y todo x3_**

**_cuidense_**

**_bye-bee~_**

**_PD; L les deja un muffin del tamaño de un ferrari *ya que traumada ando con soul park XDDD*_** **_jajajajajajajajajaja_**


	2. me molestas, me incomodas y te odio

**_que onda!!! como estan todos eee espero que bien aqui el sig. cap que parece que les gusto n.n y eso que es el primer fanfic de lucky channel en español jejeje me siento orgullosa de mi misma...bueno dejemos de bla bla bla y aqui el sig cap..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Cap 2: me molestas, me incomodas y te odio **

Programa había terminado, Akira se fue muy molesta a su camerino, minoru mejor quiso ignorarla ya que si iba atrás de ella este no iba a salir vivo. Parece que a minoru le calo un poco como Akira se puso, aunque ella no dijo ninguna palabra ella se reflejo en sus ojos algo de tristeza haber tocado el tema del chocolate, minoru por primera vez sintió que tuvo la culpa en esa situación y de alguna forma sentía culpa, así que no se quedo hay parada y fue al camerino de Akira, llego y cuando entro ya no estaba y uno de los directores del foro y minoru le pregunto…

-¿sabes donde fue Akira?

-se fue

-¿Cómo?

-si, parecía muy molesta y paso dijo que tomaría unos días de descanso ya que se siente algo estresada

Es raro que Akira tomara descansos en estas temporadas, minoru se sintió mas culpable a pensar que sentía que su compañera ya no quería estar con el, a menos el pensaba en eso al mas no poder. Mientras minoru se aventaba en llanto casi abrazando al director del foro, en las calles de Tokio abrigada con un suéter negro y caminando pensativamente, era Akira que solo miraba las calles decoradas del día de san Valentin no sabia si sentir asco o simplemente tristeza, y miraba como caminaba las personas , y las parejas Akira se ponía mucho mas triste, luego para acabarla Akira paso por un parque donde había un concurso de besos, Akira miraba como las parejas de aquel lugar se besaban, unos tiernamente y otros si se comieran el uno con el otro trayendo su lengua del uno con el otro, Akira ahora si exploto y cuando sintió que su furia no creciera mas sin ella darse cuenta misma grito…

_-¡USTEDES NO TIENE LUGAR O QUE PARA HACER ESE TIPO DE ESCENAS TAN ASQUEROSAS COMO ESAS, LOS PERROS ES MAS DESENTE QUE USTEDES!_

Todo mundo quedo espalmado, asustados y pálidos de la expresión de la chica de peli-rosado, Akira no había llegado a ese estado tan horrible como para expresarse de esa manera. La pobre estaba realmente avergonzada después de la reacción que se fue corriendo a su departamento y se encerro, Akira estaba acostada y de repente oyó que alguien tocaba su puerta y de la mala gana fue abrir la puerta y era la persona que menos quiso que le visitara…

-Akira san- era la voz de minoru que estaba algo quebrada y arrepentida

-que quieres- Akira trata de cerrarle la puerta con un tomo muy frío

-no, espera Akira sama- mientras detenía la puerta

-esta bien pero te doy 5 minutos minoru- Akira parecía que sus ojos estuvieses rojos como si hubiera caído arena en ellos o simplemente estuviera… ¿llorando?

-como supiste mi dirección- Akira se rindió y lo dejo entrar

-me lo dieron los encargados del foro

-malditos bastardos- murmuro entre dientes- ¿quieres sentarte o te quedaras como idita parado?- dijo Akira con voz sarcástica

Así que se sentaron en la sala, en el mismo sillón ya que era el único que había, y hay empezó la interogancia de minoru

-Akira, ¿Qué paso en el foro?- toco un tema muy incomodo para ella

-que te importa-

Minoru se acerco a Akira y quedaron de frente a frente, Akira sintió que su corazón latía fuerte y eso odiaba cuando estaba con el pero en esta ocasión era diferente,

-que me miras- dijo Akira molesta

-estas mas pálida de lo normal- le agarrad la cara como si el no le importara que Akira lo matara con sus propias manos

-¡suéltame inútil!- grito

-¿estabas llorando verdad?

-y eso que te importa, quítate – hizo que el la soltara

-¿dime que te esta pasando Akira kogami?

-nada que te importe enserio vete- lo jalo hacia la puerta

-pero…

-vete enserio

Akira estaba bastante molesta muy molesta y fue a dejar afuera a minoru ya que esta vez Akira estaba ya mas que molesta pero no tenia humor para insultar y poner en ridículo a minoru.

-bueno esta bien Akira, me iré pero…- de repente minoru le dio un beso en los labios a Akira, ella estaba mas que paralizada no sabia que romperle las bolas o simplemente regresársela, sentía muchas sensaciones, Akira esta vez pareciera que le dieron en su punto débil, y minoru de repente no supo lo que hizo pero su valentía ciega se convirtió en miedo de pensar que haría Akira , lo hizo sin pensarlo y ahora si le iría mal pensando que esta vez Akira lo dejara sin miembros así que corro antes que esta reaccionara y dejo a la pobre Akira paralizada a la puerta cuando de pronto y todas las sensaciones que sintió que la hacia sentir de alguna forma u otra bien, cayeron en pedazos y esta vez su felicidad callo en depresión en menos de tres segundos y Akira sintió decepción sin saber de por que de ese idiota la hizo sentir así, y por que era un cobarde de haber huido que alguna forma fue uno de los pocos momentos mas felices de su vida , uno que la hizo sentirse viva y no como una simple actriz mediocre mal humorada cenicienta como ella siempre se a considerado en el fondo, no supo si por que ella no se lo regreso o simplemente por que el huyo, parecía que aquel chico que ama insultar por envidia le hacia sentir como una montaña rusa de emociones , subiendo y bajando si que le molestaba, lo incomodaba y lo odiaba , Akira cerro la puerta de su casa para volver a llorar en silencio…

Continuara…

* * *

**_bueno por mi parte es todo... sig cap ya pronto n.n mientras tanto L -sama les dejo unos quequirtos de vainilla y fresa XDDD (los que quedaron de la fiesta de mi hermanita)_**

**_bye-bye~_**


	3. un amor pasado

**_hi! como estan todos tomodachis? espeor que bien waaaa aqui el sig cap gomen si no subia es que las cosas de navidad me tiene ataratada XDDD_**

**_bueno aqui va el sig cap_**

**_leeanlo n.n no me salio asi nien bien pero tratare de mejorar x3_**

**_aqui vamos..._**

**Un amor pasado **

Al día siguiente en el estudio de lucky channel, se encontraba minoru con unos nervios al más no poder, mordiéndose las uñas, caminando por todos los pasillos, y maldiciendo su vida por haber hecho esa ''escenita'' aquella noche.

-¡mierda!, no sé qué hare y como le explicare akira lo que paso ni sé que me paso a mi ¡AAAA NOSE QUE HACER!-llega akira con una cara muy normal, se dirifjio hacia minoru y solo lo saludo con una señal de mano, parecía muy normal hasta muy relajada no sabe que mosca le pico a esta chica, ¿habrá sido el beso? O simplemente estaba muy despresada de sus deberes como ''idol''

-¿y bien?- le dijo minoru antes dice que akira se fuera a su camerino

-¿y bien qué?- dijo con una voz algo despreocupada

-¿ya estas mejor?

-supongo

-…-minoru se le acabo la poca conversación normal que tenia planteada para llegar al tema que le importaba, el beso

-sabes que me voy al camerino andas algo raro- dijo akira cambiando su voz a un sonido algo mal humorado, haci que se fue al camerino y cerro muy fuerte la puerta como si le hubiera salido los mil demonios

-¡MIERDA! Ese hijo de puta me la va a pagar- azoto el tocador haciendo tirar sus cosméticos al suelo y se sentó para agachar su cabeza ante sus brazos y ponerse a recordar aquel beso que de alguna manera la hiso sentir feliz… ¿feliz? ¿Por fin akira kogami era feliz? ¿Entonces nunca había sido feliz? Akira sentía mucho miedo de solo pensar que tal vez esa felicidad sea solo un impulso del momento que se dio aquella noche, todos estaban bien jodidos respecto a sus confusiones, akira no se sentía bien desde que minoru tuvo que tocar el tema de san Valentín y para meter más salsa a la sopa hacerle preguntas sobre sus conquistas pasadas, akira se ponía recordar aquella vez que fue rechazada

_Flas back_

Akira tenía apenas 12 años , y estaba muy enamorada de un actor muy famoso de Japón, ella admiraba sus trabajos y actuaciones y esa admiración se convirtió en amor , se acercaba el día de san Valentín y ellos estaban trabajando en un programa de comedia y era la oportunidad perfecta para regalarle algo , en ese tiempo akira no sabía cocinar bien y especialmente un pastel, pero no le importo y se puso a leer libros de receta de cocina y a preparar ese rico pastel para su amado tardo 2 días en hacerlo ya que hacia muchas porciones donde le salía mal y tuvo que repetir mas de 15 veces la receta, cosa que al final quedo muy bien, llego el dia, ella estaba muy nerviosa y traía a las manos su pastel en forma de corazón con un mono rojo muy grande ella estaba feliz lo fue a buscar y estaba en su camerino, y toco la puerta…

¿Estás hay?- pregunta mientras toca la puerta

Si, pasa akira- akira pasa- ¿Qué paso?

Bueno…etto… -empieza a temblar las manos- te quería dar esto

Mmm-mira el regalo –¿Qué es?

Un regalo, ¡feliz día de san Valentín!

¿He?

Si, ¡feliz día¡ -se lo da, este lo agarra y hace lo menos esperado que hace el chico con el regalo de la chica del pelo rosa…!lo tira a la basura¡ la chica se queda helada , no sabía si llorar, o simplemente decir algo , pero de lugar de eso se quedo con el nada…-sabes, odio esos días de san valentin, son estúpidos ni se por que interés en mi sin simplemente no me agradas, no eres mi tipo, y nunca saldría con una chica como tu

Akira no se hecho vuelta atrás y se fue corriendo del camerino llorando y desear nunca haberse enamorado…

_Flash back_

Minoru caminaba entre los pasillos del estudio y estaba algo preocupado o triste con ganas de irse a su camerino para hacerla sentir mejor, pues se sentía muy culpable del acto que hiso, minoru era una persona muy inseguro en el tema de chicas, pues en día de san Valentín nadie le a regalado nada, y eso lo hacía sentirse muy mal, pero al ver que akira era diferente a las demás chicas que el conocía, y lo mas irónico es que cuando beso akira fue de mucho impulso, tal vez tenía guardado de hace tiempo o simplemente es algo que siempre a querido experimentar de hace tiempo, no sabía pero de que le gusto, le gusto , minoru debo hacer algo pero no sabía qué hacer, pero tenía miedo, de ser rechazado ya que él nunca ha sentido afecto o a recibido ese afecto de cariño de alguien más, el debe hacer algo para que sus sentimientos que encontró este afronte de su respuesta…

**_bueno espwero que les haiga gustado, espero que tenga una feliz navidad y noche buena_**

**_cuidense_**

**_bye-bii~~_**

**_L-sama les regala un partel de forma de arbolito de navidad XDDD_**


End file.
